The Hateful Vampire
The Hateful Vampire is a Witch Coven quest available in . The Agent is sent out by one of the Iliac Bay's Witch Covens to destroy a nearby Vampire Ancient. Background After finding one of the fourteen Witch Covens within the Iliac Bay, the Agent is asked to undertake a quest for the Coven to receive a reward, and boost their reputation with the Coven. Objectives #Speak with the Beldam of a Witch Coven #Journey to the dungeon specified by the Beldam #*Enter the dungeon and track down the Vampire Ancient #*Destroy the Vampire Ancient #Return to the Beldam before the time limit expires Walkthrough Having found one of the fourteen Witch Covens scattered around the Iliac Bay, the Agent is tasked by the Beldam or leader of the Coven with "a situation we must remedy". This situation is the arrival of a "hateful" Vampire Ancient, which has taken over one of the region's "castles," and must be destroyed for the benefit of the Coven. An Ancient Adversary The Beldam will give the Agent the name of the Ancient Vampire, as well as their location, a random dungeon within the region of the Coven. The Agent must journey to and enter the specified dungeon, before delving in to kill the named Vampire. There may be several Vampire Ancients within the dungeon, meaning the Agent will have to slay all Vampires they come across until they receive the following message: You have slain name. Once the Ancient Vampire has been slain, the Agent must return to the Beldam of the Coven before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards The Agent will receive a random Enchanted Item from the Beldam for successfully completing the quest, as well as a boost in reputation with that specific Coven. Conversely, failing the quest will see the Agent lose reputation with the Coven: Journal Trivia *When speaking to the Beldam after completing the quest, the Agent may be greeted in the following way: **Success: "We have not forgot name, first name. What may we do for thee?" **Failure: "name still walks the night, feeding on our sisters. Thou should have said that thou could not defeat it. Go from us now. We would not speak further." *When asked for any news, characters have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **After accepting the quest: "There's been a lot of activity at dungeon, but it's been abandoned for years." or "That name is an aristocrat. Says he/she's cleaning up dungeon and region." **Success: It turns out that nice name was a vampire! I had no idea!" or "Thank god that wonderful race mercenary killed the vampire in dungeon." **Failure: "name finally moved out of dungeon, I hear. No place for an aristocrat." or "Now that name moved out of dungeon, he/she's over at the palace a lot." Bugs * The Journal does not record the name of the dungeon, meaning the Agent will have to remember it just from the conversation with the Beldam. Category:Daggerfall: Witch Coven Quests